Firm
by PLizWiz
Summary: What happened to our favorite battle droids?


Inside a Escape Pod Escaped a Buncha Droids, Janitor, OOM, OOM-5555 and Jerry. Janitor was smirking as he had the Million it was real!... Aswell! Then he frowned what would he do with a Million Poke. He could um..he didn't know.

"I know! I'll start My Own Private Security Firm!" Smirked Janitor.

"Don't You Mean...Farm" Asked Jerry.

"Jerry if we werent in Space right now i would throw you out."

"So what is a Private Security Firm?" Asked The sexy OOM.

"Farm"

"Well You see The Private Security Firm-"

"Farm"

"..I shall sell Security droids world wide!" Smirked Janitor.

"What." Asked Jerry.

"You see JERRY but I shall sell Security Camaras, Security Turrets, Security Droids i Already Mentioned! I shall conquer the Galaxies by means of Capitalism!" Laughed Janitor.

"Don't you think that seems impossible with only 1 million."

Jerry looked skeptical.

5555 Autistically Screeched on Jerrys face.

Jerrys robot eyes widened in surprise, 5555 was cross-eyed.

"Thanks 5555 You have such a way with words." Janitor smiled.

"What About Me~" Pouted OOM

"You're adorable."

"rOgeWrOger" OOM OOMED.

Jerry deadpanned.

_Few Hours Passed Still In Space._

"Hey 5555 dont you went a bit overboard with Chandelure, i mean not even i am that evil!" Janitor spoke.

Everyone looked at him.

"Not That Evil? Janitor we are Battle Droids! Heartless killing machines! And you saying you would wuss out of a poop joke?" Jerry looked disappointed.

"I have a heart!" Smiled OOM.

"I just think 5555 went a bit overkill, there was no need to kick her while she was down and i got news that she lost, second place to a dumb pile of Muk must sting..."

"What you going soft on us Janitor? Did you fucking OOM give you back your fucking humanity?" Smirked Jerry.

Janitor growled.

5555 screeched and opened a wormhole

The Escape Pod crashed on...

"Where are we..."

"AH IT'S THE JANITOR!" Yelled Mew.

"Should we worry about them?" Asked a Dragonite, "Nah" drawled a large magnetic bell.

"Hey Janitor whats up." Smirked Pumpkingking.

"Yea don't mind us." Jerry told him.

"Hey, OOM, OOM-5555 and Jerry."

Replied Bored The Pumpkingking.

"Where are we?" Asked Janitor.

"You're in the Future Camir Island World Tour! Exactly In Hye City Pretty cool you can travel through time!" Pkk said.

"Roger Roger, but actually it's just 5555 we can't really...he has this dumb luck on him...pretty useful actualylly! We are learing to harvest it for evil deeds!" Janitor spoke.

"Can we get on with the challenge! I wanna win this!" Smirked Foe?

"Ah Here!" Pumpkingking gave Janitor A Bag "What is this."

"Eight Trillion Gems. Muk didnt really get them In Newer cause we forgot to give them to him, but that means you can get them to make your Private Security Firm."

"-Farm." Jerry said.

Muffled Muffled Muffled Muffled*

"You said it Poh." Said a Tall Brown Cibearian.

"Here Give this to Past Me." Pumpkingking gave Janitor a paper.

"Why?"

"You been accepted into Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour! Well You and OOM." Yelled Pumpkingking.

Janitor smiled "YEET!"

"Can we get on with the show..." Grumbled a Zombie.

"I mean i can wait if you all want!" Smiled a Togetic.

M_u_ffled Muffl**e**d Mu_f_fled Muffl**e**d*

The yellow Cibearian with a red shirt said boredly, rolling his eyes.

"Alright Alright that's enough of your attitude Poh! Lisen i'll help you get back." Pkk touched 5555 he gave a autistic screech and they traveled back in time.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled a Large brown Rat, blood on his apron and whiskers all messed up, his fur was dirty and his teeth yellow.

"Who are you?" Asked Janitor.

"I am the Chocolate Mouse!"He giggled "i created Gingerbread people, do you want me to make some for you, eight Trillions Gems?!"

"No i wanna make my own company, A Private Security Firm!"

"Farm"

"A COMPETITOR RAWR!"

"AH! 5555!"

5555 Gave a Autistic screech.

They were teleported to a Jurassic Swamp.

Many Dinosaur pokemon were visible. "...We've gone too far..."

"Are you fags seriously lost?" Smirked Pumpkingking floating without a care in the universes.

"What The- Werent you in the four-hundred eighty first century!" Screamed Janitor.

"I was."

"Can you help us go somewhere where i can make my Private Security Firm-" Janitor frowned.

"-Farm." Jerry pokerfaced.

Pkk touched 5555, He gave a autistic screech. They were teleported somewhere...

"It's so plain here..." Spoke Jerry.

"Give me all your money and i can poof your Private Security Firm-"

"Farm."

"I guess... Wait no! what about the Items to build the robots and salary to pay the workers! This thing wont pay itself i want the best Private Security Firm-"

"Farm."

"That is the one million."

OOM looked at Janitor, she smiled.

"Fine. Make my private security Firm-"

"Farm."

"SHUT IT JERRY!"

Janitor gave Pkk all the money and he snapped to existence, a fish...

"Rule Number One Of Trusting Gods, Never Put Your Trust In A God!" Pumpkingking gave a insane laugh and teleported out.

Janitor was fumming. "THAT TWAT!" "Your Fault for trusting him, now you will never have your Private Security Farm." Spoke Jerry. Janitor was smoking mad!

"SHUT UP JERRY I AM TIRED OF YOUR SASS!" Janitor took out his blaster and pointed it at Jerry.

"WOAH! Janitor Take it easy! We're friends! WE'RE FRI-" Jerrys head was blown off.His body fell simply on the floor.

_Thud._

OOM stared At the Dead body.

5555 Started at The dead Body.

Janitor Started At The Dead Body.

"Fucker." Janitor said.

"Um...how do we get back?" OOM asked a bit worried.

5555 Gave a autistic screech and they all teleported in front of a giant plane that said Mew's Newest All-Stars Legendary World Tour!

A buncha familiar contestants seemed surprised.

The Pumpkingking took the paper from Janitors hand. It said.

Debt Payed, Also Cheese can Freeze- Pkk.

"And Janitor y OOM also join!" Smiled Pumpkingking.

5555 gave a autistic screech and he was lost in a Time Space Blast.

He was Alive. Unlike Jerry.

**_Rip Jerry 2019-2019._**


End file.
